


Hermione Gets Her Marks

by Ms_Minty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Minty/pseuds/Ms_Minty
Summary: "Say it clearly." He rolled up his right sleeve, and then his left."I am no longer a student at Hogwarts." He nodded at her response and stepped around the desk, eyes boring into her soul."And, therefore, are no longer subject to any restraints upon my behaviour or that of my professors toward me." He moved behind her, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.Hermione closed her eyes and half-whispered, "I am no longer under any restraints upon my behaviour or that of my professors toward me."





	Hermione Gets Her Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much old school PWP.

The owl came as expected, on a Thursday afternoon, just after Hermione had made the second pot of tea for the summer residents of Grimmauld Place. It had been an unseasonably cold July and the boys grumbled about their Quidditch practice in the rain. They were all just masking their nervousness though--today was the day they would be getting the results from their NEWTS. All of them ended up going back for Seventh Year, but none of them were quite sure how it happened. They were all helping to put Hogwarts back together, the school year started and there you are.

Ron opened the window and the owl swooped in, dropping the scrolls in alphabetical order; Granger, Potter, Weasley. Each tore into their results. Ron and Harry's close examination of their scrolls led them to fail to notice the extra, small scroll that fell out of Hermione's overall results. She scanned her marks, all Outstanding, except in divination and smiled to herself.

After a quick glance up to ensure she was unobserved she opened the small scroll, carefully masking her actions with the larger paper. On the milky parchment was black, scratchy handwriting:

_You are expected._

As soon as she read the line, the small parchment went up in a poof of black smoke. Her yelp attracted the attention of the boys.

"That bad, Hermione?" Ron joked and peered over at the paper. "Blimey! Harry, she's got all O's!"

"Except for in Divination." Hermione primly rejoined, though inwardly happy that her lapse of secrecy passed without further comment.

"Yeah, but nobody cares about Divination." Harry rejoined while reaching for a bottle of champagne. "Let's drink!"

Glasses suddenly appeared, dancing around their heads. Hermione happily quaffed the bubbly. She'd worry about the summons later.

****

After several glasses of champagne, Hermione was happy for a hangover potion to chase out the cobwebs. She would have struggled to sleep otherwise, worried that she'd miss her alarm. Not that she ever missed her alarm. Still, she knew better than to be late.

She rapped on the large door.

"Enter." His voice, as always wrapped around her like a velvet glove. One that contained an iron fist, of course.

She straightened her school uniform and ventured inside his office.

Snape was behind his desk, fingers tented. He didn't bother getting up, but surveyed her from across the expanse of wood.

"Results?"

Hermione produced the scroll and laid it on the desk before him. "Open it, stupid girl." She unrolled the scroll, displaying her marks. She wasn't sure why this were required as surely he must have seen them in order to send the small scroll? She ached to ask, but kept her mouth shut. She'd learned better over the years.

The corner of Snape's mouth quirked up, as if reading her thoughts.

"So, this implies that you have completed your tuition at Hogwarts." He stood up from behind his desk.

"Yes professor." she gulped, taking in his deep, black eyes.

"Say it clearly." He rolled up his right sleeve, and then his left.

"I am no longer a student at Hogwarts." He nodded at her response and stepped around the desk, eyes boring into her soul.

"And, therefore, are no longer subject to any restraints upon my behaviour or that of my professors toward me." He moved behind her, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and half-whispered," I am no longer under any restraints upon my behaviour or that of my professors toward me."

Displeased, Snape gathered her hair into his hand and yanked her head up. "Again, loudly this time."

In a broken voice, she yelped to the ceiling, "I am no longer under any restraints upon my behaviour or that of my professors toward me."

"Good." He punctuated the word by thrusting her head down onto the desk, cheek pressed to her results parchment.

Hermione yelped, then moaned when he ground his hard cock against her ass.

Her gaze unfocussed, then refocussed, her eye aligning with the _O_ she'd earned in Potions.

"Yes, Hermione. We are now no longer bound by the geas barring student-teacher...relations." He drew out that last word, fully tasting the Rs. "Even if you dress the part, you Griffindor trollop." With this, Snape flipped up Hermione's red and gold checked skirt.

"Tsk, how a-typical, she's wearing knickers." He moved his hand over her regulation-white knickers, grabbing and kneading her ass.

"Oh yes, Hermione," he almost whispered in her ear, "I noticed your proclivity toward flashing me during class. Just for a moment, just for a reaction."

"Well, that is soon remedied." He hooked a finger into the waistband and pulled her knickers to her ankles. She was embarrassingly wet and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"In fact, you've been taunting me since your fifth year, haven't you, darling Griffindor princess. You think I haven't noticed?" He traced one long finger along her nether lips. "Oh my yes." The _yessssss_ wrapped around her throat and made her gasp.

"But I wasn't entirely sure it was intentional until you showed me that sweet cunt of yours while you were brewing replenishing potions." Hermione felt her face get hot and she squirmed against his hand.

"Be still, girl." His voice was low, but more commanding than a shout. He withdrew his hand and she was in agony. She had waited so long. She thought back to her many days in the library, one fingertip tracing the line in _Hogwarts: A History_ that sternly spelled out the geas against teacher-student relations. She'd ran her fingers over it until the print in that line was grey and faint against the page. She needed Snape, and any delay was unbearable.

Suddenly she felt a faint sigh, and realised that in her reverie he had knelt, his breath now against her aching need. Every atom of her existence flew to that electric gap between his mouth and, ah, connection--his sibilant lips pressed against her clitoris. She gasped, and felt alive, the most alive she'd been since she'd seen Snape coughing and spluttering back to life after Nagini attacked.

Snape's lips caressed her, surprisingly passionate and soulful after his apparent verbal denigration. She felt her fingernails scrabble frantically across the scarred wooden desk. His lips and tongue devoured her whole, licking and sucking until she came close, so close to the edge, legs flexing, hair thrashing from side to side, until he withdrew without warning.

Enraged, out of her head, she violently turned around, eyebrows together, ready to hurl abuse, beg, scratch out his eyes, and he caught her again, both of her small hands in one of his large ones. He smirked, used the other hand to insolently wipe his mouth then leaned into her, forcing her down once again, his lips covering hers, tongue thrusting into her mouth and she could taste her own essence as he invaded her entirely.

She felt the back of her head thud against the desk and he withdrew from her mouth.

"What, girl--did you think this would be delicate, romantic, the coming together of two poetic souls?" Snape sneered. "I'm going to fuck you, use you, and you will never forget or recover."

Her hands strained against his to no avail. She wanted to insist that she knew better, knew what it would be, but wanted it anyway. But she was struck speechless against him, his presence completely overwhelmed her with aching need.

He freed his cock with an indolent wave of his hand. She knew from feeling his hot length grinding into her that it would be considerable, but when she saw its cruel, curved silhouette, she knew that even then she had underestimated him. He was large, and it would split her in two. She didn't know if she could accommodate him, but knew she had to anyway.

She felt him watching her, and looked up into his sneer. "This is when I fuck you, girl, and you regret everything."

He pressed the hot head of his cock into her and she threw her head back in ecstatic agony, completely overwhelmed. He kept pushing into her and she shuddered and thrashed against him, wailing her orgasmic agony into his shoulder. He was finally fully seated and she felt stretched to her breaking point, that the cock inside her would completely reshape and destroy what she was before.

He withdrew, and her eyes opened momentarily, sinking into the black wells as Snape stared into her face, then he rammed into her again and she squeezed them shut, feeling tears leak out between her eyelashes.

Snape fucked into her again and again, crashing into her clit, moving her closer to the sublime, or gibbering madness. His hand let go of hers to get better purchase against the desk and her arms flew up, into his hair, pulling, scratching his scalp, wanting somehow to draw him closer, to hurt him like he was hurting her, so well and thoroughly. His pelvis crashed into hers and she felt herself raising up from the desk, meeting him, until a sudden shock lanced through her, cunt to spine, and she sobbed and shuddered into orgasm beneath him.

She saw a flash of white, his teeth, lips pulled back into a half-smile, then close again. He pushed her head to one side with his palm to her cheek, other cheek pressed to the results on the desk, to remove her gaze from his face, remind her of her proper place.

Snape gave a last, long moan and fucked his cum deep into her aching, used cunt. He kept his palm against her cheek, as he slowly pumped into her, again, and then again, before he stilled. Her eyes were twisted shut but she felt him peruse their connected bodies. One fingertip slipped from her cheek into her mouth, dipping in slowly, echoing the hard fucking she had just endured.

All at once he withdrew, tucking himself back into his trousers and turning away. She felt destroyed, a wreck on the bottom of the ocean, leaden, submerged. A faint smell of blood in the air.

His voice startled her out of her reverie: "Come back every new moon. Present yourself on your knees, on my desk. Do _not_ wear knickers."

Then she heard him leave. Part of her wanted to insist that she wouldn't be back, but she knew that part to be a damned fool and liar. There were bruises forming on her wrists and she knew there would be more on her body. Marked.

She dragged herself off the desk, unsteady on her feet. Around one ankle, her sodden knickers sloppy against the floor. She kicked them off and left them.

She felt his eyes on her as she rolled up her results, stuck her chin in the air, and marched, best as she could, out the door.


End file.
